


Bruises

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [41]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Hickeys, Love Bites, M/M, Mateo is innocent, Teasing, carlos is a tease, dream team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:I love your stories❤. I have an idea of TK showing up to the station for a shift and while changing Judd and Mateo seeing the hickeys scattered across his body. Judd making comments about his sex life knowing what happened and Mateo being an innocent baby not knowing what they mean. (Bonus if Paul, Majun, and Owen join in) (Bonus if Carlos shows up by the end)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, TK Strand & Paul Strickland
Series: Tumblr Prompts [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 316





	Bruises

When his alarm went off, TK really wished he could roll over and ignore it.

“Baby, you gotta get up,” Carlos nudged him gently.

“No,” he whined, cuddling in closer.

“C’mon baby, you have work and so do I. Get up and get a move on.”

Carlos rolled out of the bed and left his grumpy fiance to shower while he went downstairs to make coffee. He was sitting at the island, coffee in hand, scrolling on his phone by the time TK made it down, looking slightly more awake.

“Good morning sunshine, I made you coffee and there’s eggs on the stove.”

“I hate that you’re a morning person.”

“One of us has to be honey.”

He finished the last sip of his coffee and pressed a kiss to TK’s head as he passed to put his mug in the sink.

“Back to the real world,” TK grumbled into his cup.

Carlos ran a finger over the shiny new rig on his hand.

“I love you, have a good day.”

“I love you too. Be safe.”

“Always baby.”

TK was out the door ten minutes later. He rolled into the station at the same time as Paul.

“Congratulations lover boy,” he called as he stepped out of his car, Marjan whooping in the background.

“Thanks guys.”

“Let us see,” Marjan said and he held out his hand for her to look at.

“Damn look at that rock,” Paul said, slapping his back.

“I’m happy for you brother,” Judd said as he came up behind them, squeezing TK’s shoulder.

“Thanks Judd.”

They filed into the locker rooms to get ready. Mateo, who was always ungodly early, was already sitting on a bench tying his shoes.

“Damn,” Paul whistled when TK pulled of his shirt.

“TK what happened to your chest?” Mateo asked.

“Huh?” 

He whipped around to look at himself in the mirror.

“Shit.”

“Carlos got a little rough huh?” Judd laughed, poking at a bruise on his hip.

“You might not wanna sit down today,” Paul tossed his head back laughing.

“This isn’t funny.”

“I don’t get it. What are all those bruises?”

“Hickeys Mateo.”

“Carlos did that? Did he hit you?”

“No probie. I’m not explaining what a hickey is to you,” Judd threw his hands up and left the locker room.

“Well congratulations lover boy, you’re getting more action than all of us combined.”

Paul finished getting dressed and followed Judd out of the room.

TK got dressed hurriedly and glance over at Mateo who was staring at him like the answer would appear across his forehead.

“Google it probie. Now c’mon.”

The entire crew was teasing him all day, with Marjan joining in once Paul filled her in on the joke.

During a gap between calls, Carlos showed up to bring him lunch and was met with a round of applause.

“What’s this for?” he chuckled, kissing TK’s cheek.

“You my friend are the most satisfied man in all of Travis County,” Judd said.

“What do you mean?”

“What we’re saying is congratulations on your engagement and getting some action,” Paul laughed.

Carlos laughed as he finally caught on to the joke, “Guess I got a little carried away.”

“You think?” TK was just a little mad.

“Okay maybe a lot. But you weren’t complaining.”

Judd and Paul couldn’t hold in their laughter as TK flipped his fiance the bird.

“You wish baby, but we know who the bottom is.”

That made Judd and Paul laugh harder and even Marjan couldn’t contain it.

“Go to work,” TK called over his shoulder as he stalked off.

“I love you.”

“Yeah yeah, I love you too.”

If Carlos went into his next shift covered in a variety of hickeys and bite marks, well then that was no one’s business but TK’s.


End file.
